md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Student Clubs/Editintro Clubhouse Get Involved
Follow these instructions to create your page using the edit field below. To return to these instructions at any time, bookmark this page. How to use this page Use the inline comments below to add information to this page that will promote your club to members and visitors to this page. Some suggestions for what to include on this page: *Membership information *Fundraising appeal *Interactive activities *Contact information Join }}| by }}}.}}}}}} |- | style="text-align:center; font-style:italic;" | | by }}}. }}} |- | style="border: solid 1px silver; padding: 8px; background-color: white;" | Suggestions for recruiting members *Include information about who can join *Include information about the benefits of membership *Include information about how and where to apply *Link to meetings or recruitment events here Example Membership in Wikipedians of University of North Sheboygan is open to registered students at University of North Sheboygan. Members pay monthly dues of 10.00 USD / month and annual dues of 25.00 USD / year and are eligible to participate in events free of charge. Members must attend at least 6 monthly meetings annually to be considered active and eligible for office. To join, visit our Events Page to find out when our next monthly meeting will be held, or contact our Outreach Officer for more information about how to get involved. If you aren't eligible for membership, but still wish to support, University of North Sheboygan, contact our outreach officer for information about getting involved. |} Edit }}| by }}}.}}}}}} |- | style="text-align:center; font-style:italic;" | | by }}}. }}} |- | style="border: solid 1px silver; padding: 8px; background-color: white;" | What to include Include suggestions for newbies and experienced editors: *Links to outreach materials for new editors *Links to wikiprojects your organization is working on, so experienced editors can join your efforts *Virtual editing parties or sprints that can be participated in online Example Welcome, new editors! New to Wikipedia, the free Encyclopedia that anyone can edit? Check out these introductory materials for new editors. |} Wikiprojects }}| by }}}.}}}}}} |- | style="text-align:center; font-style:italic;" | | by }}}. }}} |- | style="border: solid 1px silver; padding: 8px; background-color: white;" | Wikipedians of University of North Sheboygan actively contributes to the following Wikiprojects: *Wikiproject Industrial *Wikiproject US Roads/Wisconsin *Wikiproject Molecular and Cullular Biology Visit the links above to learn more about these projects and how to contribute. Project of the Week: Wikify an Article on Reptiles Place your username here if you've wikified an article on reptiles this week. |} Donate Include this section only if your club is raising funds to support its activities. For more ideas, check out our resources on fundraising for student organizations. }}| by }}}.}}}}}} |- | style="text-align:center; font-style:italic;" | | by }}}. }}} |- | style="border: solid 1px silver; padding: 8px; background-color: white;" | Suggestions for appealing to donors *Explain to donors why they should give money to your organization. *Tell donors what your organization will do with the funds. *Tell donors what type of organization you are: a tax-exempt nonprofit, an official partner of your school, an informal group, etc. *If available, provide a link for donating online. Also provide information about how to donate by check, wire, or credit card, if your organization collects donations that way. Example Wikipedians te Universitetit Luigj Gurakuqi is an informal student organization affiliated with the Univeristet Luigj Gurakuqi in Shkodra, Albania working to promote Wikipedia on campus, recruit new editors, and spread free knowledge throughout the world. Your donations will support WULG's outreach activities, including the production of banners, buttons, and stickers to display at events, and regular activities for members, such as weekly editing parties and attendance and Wikipedia conferences. To donate, click here or write a check to Wikipedians te Universitetit Luigj Gurakuqi at the following address: Wikipedians to Universitetit Luigj Gurakuqi 24 Rruga Studenti, Shkodër, Albania. |} Contact information }}| by }}}.}}}}}} |- | style="text-align:center; font-style:italic;" | | by }}}. }}} |- | style="border: solid 1px silver; padding: 8px; background-color: white;" | What to include This section will include information about how a visitor to this page can contact your organization. You may wish to include partial or complete contact information. At a minimum, you should include at least one username associated with your club, or instructions about how to leave a message on your club's Get Involved talk page. You may wish to include a street address and phone number if your organization has one, or the Email address of your Outreach Officer. Remember, that this information is public, so use caution when posting it. Example To contact us, please leave a note on our Get Involved Talk Page by clicking the tab to the right of the edit tab at the top of this page, and clicking "Save" below the edit field after adding your comment. For more information, contact our outreach officer at email@email.org. |} Links }}| by }}}.}}}}}} |- | style="text-align:center; font-style:italic;" | | by }}}. }}} |- | style="border: solid 1px silver; padding: 8px; background-color: white;" | What to include This section lets visitors engage with your organization now. Provide links to online activities and games: *Link to Wikipedia scavenger hunts or themed versions of the wikiGame, and post results *Links to other wiki-themed games, such as the language game Go here for more ideas. Example *Play the Wikigame! |} How to access this page Access this page at any time by going to Student Clubs/Editintro Clubhouse Get Involved. This link is also provided in the edit field of your Clubhouse Main Page and on your Clubhouse Index Page, as well as on Student Organizations/Create your Clubhouse. Category:Resources for Wikipedian student organizations Category:Editintros for Wikipedian student organizations